


There is Death Upon the Vine

by InsanitysxCreation



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/pseuds/InsanitysxCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory amidst a hunt - Legolas recalls a bright day during a dark one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Death Upon the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Black Sun" by Death Cab For Cuties, which also fits this story remarkably well, mood-wise at least.
> 
> This is just a little thing I thought up when I was pondering the spider hunts of Mirkwood and the effect of the spreading darkness on the landscape. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Un-beta'd, any mistakes are my own. Also, I do not own any recognisable characters or settings. They belong to the Tolkien estate.
> 
> also, warning for canon-levels of sort of off-screen violence and the mention of blood.

     The hunt was vicious, as always.

     No matter how intense the strategizing beforehand, once the hunters found their prey it was a mad flurry of arrows-and-fangs-and-swords-and-legs-and-blood. The fight was fast and messy in the gloom, yet it seemed to last nearly forever.

     Finally, the last few foul spiders in this nest scuttled off into the perpetual twilight of the forest, pursued by a handful of warriors. Legolas took the reprieve to catch his breath, crouched on the thickest branch of a dying tree on the edge of a small clearing. The dried grass shushed softly below him. Legolas looked down-

     And was suddenly struck by a memory, of looking down in this tree at that spot. Soft yellow flowers surrounded him, new green leaves firm under his hand as he clutched at smaller branches, bees buzzing by him in pursuit of the sweet nectar. He giggled and slapped a hand over his mouth. His mother was just below, looking up into the tree with fond exasperation on her face. The blue of her dress was striking against the green and gold grasses behind her. He was hiding, but in play. If his mother called out for him again, he would come down. Already, the day grew late. There! His mother opened her mouth and-

     "Legolas!"

     The call came not from his mother, but from Tauriel, perched in a branch just above him. He blinked down at the weed-choked ground, then rocked back on his branch to look up at his friend. His shifting stirred the dead leaves and cracked the moldy bark, sending the cloying scent of decay wafting into his face. Legolas scowled and shook his head before returning his gaze to Tauriel. She frowned down at him, concern in her gaze behind the black blood on her cheeks.

     "We should move on," she said, keeping her concern to herself in favor of the hunt. Legolas nodded and they stood as one.

     As they leapt through the forest, Legolas could not help but to glance back at the tree and its clearing. Where once had been bright flowers in the spring and gentle red leaves in the fall, now was only a blackened, dead husk clotted with webs. Where once had been picnics and laughter, now was only death and silence.

     He wondered how many more memories this Darkness would take from him before it faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
